School Life and the gang Organization XIII
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: High school is already full of a lot of thing; friendship, fun, embarrassment, love, anger, sadness, etc. But there also is the intimidation the of the gang Organization XIII: A powerful gang whom everyone fears, but no one knows whose apart of it. All these things together add up to a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Well...I've done it again. Gone off an written another story...and I really haven't had a lot of time to write anything. But anyways this is a new story. This is a story I am writing for my friend **Holden Skyler.** One small note, in this story, there are heartless and stuff but no Nobodies. And in this story, Destiny Islands, Radiant Garden, Twilight Town, and Traverse Town are all in one world, but are like different towns/cities.

Also: Holden is well my friend Holden Skyler (she has a fanfic account under this name, check it out if you want.)

Hikari is my friend Hikari Angelica Nekomata (her fanfiction name is Hika-neko-chan)

Flare is my friend Flare Randolph (and Shy is one of her friends)

* * *

One morning, at Destiny Islands High School, students were walking around outside, or heading into the school to get ready for class. One girl was standing at the entrance of the school, waiting for her friends to arrive. She was wearing the Destiny Islands High School uniform, a white collared shirt, black socks and shoes, and a blue plaid tie and skirt. Her long bright scarlet hair, was pulled into a high ponytail and ran past her shoulders, that brought a certain stubborn air about her, complementing that was a strong pair of blue eyes with a bright confidence gleaming.

After a few minutes she saw three people walking towards the school. As they got closer she saw that it was her friends, all of them were wearing the school uniform of course. One girl was a wise looking girl with dark chocolate hair that cascaded down to her shoulders. With bright blue eyes that shined with a bright knowledge and joy. Next to her was a girl with white bangs over light emerald eyes, and long dark black hair pulled back into a ponytail her eyes brought a certain playfulness to those around her. And the third, with long fire like twintails down to her ankles and fierce dark sharp red eyes to match the dangerous but wise aura around her.

The three girls ran up to their friend and smiled. The brunette spoke first, "Good morning Holden."

Holden smiled back, "Good morning Claire. And good morning Hikari and Flare."

"Hey Holden," Flare, the girl with dark red hair said, "Have you seen Sora yet? Or is he going to be late to school like always?"

Holden shook her head, "No sorry I didn't see him come it. Riku and Kairi are already here though."

Flare sighed, "He's probably still at home, still sleeping. Maybe I start trying to wake him up."

The other girls chuckled, "Ok come on guys, let's head in before class starts." Hikari said as she headed towards the doors to the school.

The others nodded and followed behind. Just before Holden entered the school, someone tapped on her shoulder. Holden spun around and saw a guy with medium tan skin standing behind her. The guy had bright red hair, a bit dull in comparison with Holden's scarlet locks. Though it was parted in the middle curling until it reached his ear with strands hanging down the back of his neck, his teal eyes shined in the sunlight. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had a small metal chain that was looped through his jeans. And on his head was a pair of brown tinted aviator glasses.

"What is it?" Holden asked.

"Could you tell me where the main office is? I can't seem to find it." The guy said.

"Oh, it's just down the main hall to the left." Holden said.

The guy smiled sweetly, "Thank you. I hope I will get to see you again." He continued to smile as he walked inside the school.

Holden crosses her arms and tilted her head slightly, "What was that about?" She wondered. But after a moment she shrugged and headed into the school. Holden made her way up to her classroom and walked inside. Some students were sitting at their desks reading, while some were talking to one another. Holden walked over to her desk and set down her backpack, then walked over to the corner of the room where Claire, Hikari, and Flare were standing.

"Hey Holden, about time you got here." Claire said.

"Sorry, I got held up for minute. So what are you guys talking about?"

"We were planning what we should do for the weekend. Flare suggested going to the island with Sora and the others." Hikari said.

"Don't we go to the island practically every weekend?" Holden said with a laugh.

Everyone let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess it's become a tradition to always go to the island." Flare said. "We've all been hanging out there since we were young."

After a few minutes the bell rang, signifying the start of class. Everyone made their way to their desks. The desks were lined up in rows the four girls desks were lined up next to the window. Claire sat in the front row and behind her was Hikari, then Flare, and then Holden. Soon the teacher walked into the room and someone followed behind her. Holden was surprised to see that it was the guy from earlier.

"Good morning class. Now before we start today, I wanted to let you know that we have a new student today. This is Oliver Carson. He just moved here recently from Radiant Garden." Oliver waved at the class and smile. "There is an empty desk next to Holden, please go take a seat and we may begin class." The teacher pointed to the desk next to Holden.

Oliver nodded and headed towards the desk, a few girls giggled and waved at him as he past and he waved back. He placed the stuff down on the desk and sat down, he then looked over at Holden. "Hey, what do you know. I did get to see you again. My day has just got a lot better." Oliver whispered to Holden.

Holden frowned slightly, but for some reason her cheeks felt slightly warm. "Yeah yeah, nice to see you again. But make sure you pay attention to the teacher, not me." Holden said as she crossed her arms and focused back at the teacher, who had begun the day's lesson.

"Alright, but it will be hard to focus with someone as pretty as you sitting next to me." Oliver chuckled quietly.

Holden stiffened up, she didn't look back at Oliver though. She tried to focus on the teacher, but her cheeks felt warm again. _"Is...is he flirting with me?"_ Holden thought to herself.

Later in the day, as soon as the bell rang for lunch Holden grabbed her lunch and headed out the door with her friends. She didn't give Oliver a chance to say anything to her. THe four made their way down the the lunchroom, where they saw Kairi and Sora sitting next to each other at a table. Sora saw the girls and motioned for them to come over. The girls sat down across from Sora and Kairi. Going from right to left was Claire, Holden, Hikari and then Flare. As soon as they sat down they began to eat their lunch.

A few minutes later two guys walked up behind Flare. One of them being Riku, with his short cut hair (In DDD) and the other was Shy, one of Flare's other friends. He stood tall, broad shoulders back, neatly cut hair crisp blue of sharp ice with kind honorable icey blue eyes to match.

"Now Shy, this time I am going to sit next to Flare." Riku said as he looked at Shy.

Shy shook his head. "I was here first, so I get sit next to Flare." Shy replied back.

"You got here just a few seconds before me. So that doesn't count." Riku argued.

By this point everyone at the table was watching the two boys argued except for Flare, who just listened to them. A moment later she spun around and looked at the guys. "Now boys, you know you don't need to argue." Flare moved down the table slightly, so there was room on both her sides. "You guys know you can both sit next to me. Try to remember that, ok?" She spoke in slightly intimidating tone.

"Yes ma'am." Shy responded as he lower his head.

"Sorry." Riku also lowered his head. He sat on Flare's left side while Shy sat on her right.

"So there is a new guy in our class and he seems to really like Holden." Hikari said as she bite into her food.

"What? How do you know?" Holden asked.

"I'm sitting in front of you two, I could hear you two whispering." Hikari responded.

Kairi smiled and asked, "Does he seem like a nice guy?"

Flare shrugged, "I don't know, it's just his first day here. We don't know anything about him."

"If you guys want, I could try and find out some stuff about him. You guys know I am great at investigating." Claire said proudly.

"You don't need to." Holden said. "I...I'm sure he's a nice guy and stuff."

"Huh? What's this? Are you possibly blushing?" Claire teased. "Are you maybe in love with him?"

Holden shook her head quickly, "No! No. I'm not."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Sure you're not."

Holden pouted in responded and the others chuckled. After a moment Sora spoke up, "Hey, I don't really wanna to ruin this fun mood, but did you guys hear about what happened over the weekend? It involves Organization XIII (13)."

Everyone became quiet for a moment. Organization XIII was a gang that roamed through Destiny Islands. People feared them because they cause a lot destruction and harmed many people in their destruction. There were rumors that most of the members were high schoolers at Destiny Islands, but no one knew if it was really true.

Holden shook her head, "I don't like reading the news for that very reason. I don't want to always read what horrible thing they've done. They are such a terrible group. But tell me, what have they done now."

"They apparently burned down a warehouse that was on the east shoreline." Sora said.

"I read that, they didn't just burn the building it but also destroyed everything inside." Hikari added.

"Was anyone hurt?" Holden asked.

"Thankfully no. The reports say that no one was in the building at the time." Claire also added.

Holden grumbled, "I that group so much. I don't understand why they do these things."

"They are a danger not only to my brother but to others as well, they have hurt many people before. I swear on the Castavis family honor I will put an end to this." Flare said with a determined face.

"I know we would all love to stop them, but they are impossible to track down." Hikari said. "Didn't you once try to find some stuff out Claire."

Claire nodded. "Yeah but I was unable to find anything. I gave up quickly because I was afraid of getting caught by them."

"Let's just forget about all that for now and go back to enjoying our day. Ok? I don't want all of all to be upset through the rest of the day." Kairi said. "Let's try and brighten things up."

Everyone smiled at Kairi and did their best to try and forget about Organization XIII, and went on to enjoy the rest of their lunch.

* * *

So what did you think? This is only chapter 1, I have so much planned for the next chapters. Please leave a review telling me what you thought.

Also, this is the first time I'm doing this, but I will except Oc's for people that would want their Oc to be apart of Org XIII. They dont have to have an X in their name. But you do need to be one of the original numbers (1-14, yeah I'll count Xion). Just PM me (or leave a review if you dont have an account) info on the character like personality and appearance. And what number they would be, give two different numbers just in case more than one person wants the same number.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so here we have chapter 2. I still somehow manged to write this in so little time. But anyways let's get to eh story!

* * *

After lunch, everyone returned to their classrooms. Holden did her best to ignore Oliver through the rest of the day, though he didn't say anything to her for the rest of the class. When the school day ended the four girls walked out of the classroom and walked outside. They walked around a little before walking to the school's courtyard. The girls sat down on a bench and continued to talk about their weekend plans.

After a moment Holden realized something, "Oh, I forgot one of my books back in the classroom. I wanted to read it a little right now. I'll be right back guys." Holden said as she ran towards the doors. She quickly ran and got her book and headed back outside. She was running quickly around a corner when suddenly she bumped into someone, and the force of the collision knocked her back onto the ground. Within just a few seconds, Holden felt something cold splash onto her, she immediately recognized the smell as coke. Holden looked up to see who she had hit and saw that it was Oliver, who was holding a now empty cup.

Oliver had a look of shock and surprise on his face, "Holden! Are you ok?"

Holden looked down, her school uniform was stained with coke. She then glared at Oliver, "Why don't you watch where you are going?" She grumbled angrily as she stood up.

"I should look where I'm going? You were the one who came out of nowhere and slammed into me. You're not hurt are you?" Oliver asked.

Holden ignored his question and continued to glare angrily at him. "Did you even have a lid on that cup? Coke got all over my uniform." Holden pointed to the coke stain on her white shirt. "Do you know how hard it is to kept this clean?" Holden was going to continue but she took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry for getting so angry, it really wasn't your fault."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you aren't hurt." Oliver said with a smile.

Holden sighed, "What's with you?'

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you trying to flirt with me? You don't even know me." Holden said as she crossed her arms.

"Well," Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "It's because you are very beautiful."

Holden tensed up a little, "You aren't trying to mess with me are you?"

Oliver shook his head, "No of course not. The moment I saw you, I saw your beautiful red hair. And when you first looked at me, I saw how wonderful your eyes were."

Holden felt her cheeks getting warm, _"I-I'm blushing...I can't be this easily flattered...can I?"_ Holden thought to herself.

Oliver smirked and leaned forward and smirked, "Oh it looks like you are blushing. It seems that you like it when I flirt with you. Would you like me to give you more compliments?

Holden was about to deny that she was blushing when she heard Claire's call her, "Hey Holden! There you are." Holden looked behind Oliver to see Claire, Hikari, and Flare running towards her. The three girls ran up to Holden and looked at her.

"Uh, what happened to your uniform?" Hikari asked.

"Uh...Well I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into Oliver and he accidentally spilled his drink on me." Holden explained.

Oliver turned and looked at all the girls, "Ah, so your Holden's friends right? I don't think we've been introduced."

"Well, my name's Claire."

"I'm Hikari."

"And I'm Flare."

"So you're the other redheaded girl in class. You and Holden aren't related are you?"

Flare shook her head, "No. I have a younger brother named Sora. My hair isn't actually red, it's actually a light brown. I dyed my hair this color because it represents the trust between my friends."

Oliver nodded in response and then looked back at Holden. "Well I guess you want to get back to your friends now. Sorry about the Coke. See you tomorrow." Oliver said as he waved goodbye and started walking off.

Holden waved back and then looked at her friends. "Are you sure you don't like him?" Hikari teased.

"No...no I don't like him." Holden said.

"I think it's nice that you found someone that you like." Flare said, adding to the tease.

"Guys stop it." Holden pouted.

The three girls laughed and then Claire spoke, "We are just having a little fun. Come on, let's head home now."

All four girls went to get their backpack, and Flare also got her katana, which she carried around for protection, from her locker. She was allowed to bring it to school because of the respect and honor her family had. She put the sheath around her as well as her backpack. The other girls just had their backpacks and a few extra books. They then headed out of the school and started walking home.

Oliver was heading towards the school's exit after coming from the school's main office, he was holding a box which contained his school uniform. He was just about to leave when suddenly someone came up from behind him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey Oliver. Man, I've been looking for you all day."

Oliver looked over and saw a guy with messy black hair that reached just below the midway of his neck. The guy had a friendly be it somewhat flirtatious and cocky look in his black tinted eyes. He seems to be the type of guy that was very popular with girls. And, of course, he was wearing the school uniform. The guys school uniform was the exact same as the girls except the guys have blue plaid pants.

Oliver chuckled, "Hey Xavier, good to see you. Sorry I completely forgot to try and find you."

"Oh come on, my best friend from my childhood finally moves here and he then forgets about me." Xavier said in an over dramatic voice. "Well anyways what do you think of Destiny Islands? Much different than our old hometown Radiant Garden isn't it?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, it's much more peaceful here, it's nice."

"And plus the girls here are pretty hot." Xavier said with a smirk. "I saw you talking to that Holden chic."

"Oh, so you know her?" Oliver asked.

"Well I don't know her, I know of her. I've seen her around the school with her friends, I haven't talked to her though."

"Really? I thought when you moved here you would know all the girls in the school, and you would be flirting with them all." Oliver joked.

"Nah, That would be too overwhelming, even for me. I've just stuck with the girls in my class. Well now that you're here, we need to hangout sometime."

"Yeah. Well I need to get home. I still have a lot I need to unpack. See you later."

"Alright Oliver." Xavier said as they walked out of the school and walked home in different directions.

As Xavier was walking home he started thinking to himself _, "Hm, the more I think about Holden, she really is pretty. Maybe I should go and talk to her tomorrow."_ Xavier smirk with a confident look on his face. _"Maybe I should use my flirtatious charm on her."_

Later that night, Holden was asleep in her bed when she was suddenly awoken by an explosion. Holden immediately jumped out of bed and pushed her curtains aside and looked out her window. In the distance she saw a large fire burning. A building was on fire.

 _"Oh no...not another building. It's probably Organization XIII again. What is their purpose in doing this?"_ Holden thought to herself. Holden closed the curtains. _"I hope no one was in that building."_ Holden sighed and tried to fall back asleep but she couldn't seem to fall asleep for a while. She feared that the Organization could come at any moment and burn down her house. But eventually Holden drifted off and fell asleep.

The next morning Holden got to school a little earlier than usual. And as always, she had gotten there before the rest of her friends. Holden sat down on one of the benches and read one of her books while she waited. After a few minutes she thought she heard music, it sounded like a guitar. Out of curiosity Holden followed the sound and she ended up in the school's courtyard. And sitting on a bench in the courtyard was Xavier playing the guitar. He was only strumming various cords. He then looked up and saw Holden.

"Ah Holden, I was wondering when you would get here. Now I can begin the song I wrote for you. Please stay and listen." Xavier said.

Before Holden could say a word, Xavier started to play. The song sounded so beautiful, Holden didn't know how to describe it. _"He said he wrote this?"_ Holden thought to herself. _"It's so wonderful. And he said he wrote it for me...but I don't even really know him. I've heard of him though...a lot of girls seem to like him. He is kinda hot though."_

After Xavier finished his song he stood up and walked over to Holden. "So? What did you think?"

"Well...it um..." Holden tried to say but couldn't find the words.

Xavier chuckled, "Don't worry, you don't need to tell me. I know you liked it because of that blush on your cheeks."

Holden gasped. "I'm blushing? I...I didn't even notice." Holden ended up saying out loud.

Xavier smirked and leaned a little closer to Holden, "You know, you are so cute when you are flustered." He placed one hand on her cheek.

Holden froze up, she didn't know what to do. This all just came out of nowhere. She didn't know what to say. She didn't expect any of this. "I...But I don't even know you."

Xavier continued to smirk. "So? You can get to know me right now." And with that Xavier gently pressed his lips against hers and kissed Holden right on the lips.

Holden's eyes widened in surprise but she still couldn't move, she still was in shock. Though she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. Here she was being kissed and she didn't know what to say or do. She could only stand there and let Xavier kiss her.

Little did either of them know but Oliver was standing at the entrance to the courtyard. He looked slightly shocked to see the two kissing but he also looked quite unhappy. He quickly walked away before either of them could see him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. I tried to write some romance...I need to work on it. But anyways, leave a review telling me what you thought. I love seeing what you all think and I also like feedback.

 **I also still need OC's for the org**. **I will except Oc's for people that would want their Oc to be apart of Org XIII. They dont have to have an X in their name. But you do need to be one of the original numbers (1-14, yeah I'll count Xion). Just PM me (or leave a review if you dont have an account) info on the character like personality and appearance. And what number they would be, give two different numbers just in case more than one person wants the same number. So far only one person has given me an OC to use. They have the #2 spot. (Xigbar's spot).**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to chapter 3! I wrote this rather fast...I'm also trying to work on some romance stuff in this...I hope I did a good job. Well I'll let you guys get on to the reading.

* * *

Xavier had kissed Holden. It had along lasted about five seconds but it felt much long than that. Xavier took a step back and smile, he picked up his guitar, "Well, I'll be heading to my class now. I hope to see you again so we can get to know each other some more." Xavier said with a smirk as he walked off.

Holden still stood there froze, she was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. She had just been kissed by some guy from another class. A guy she barely even knew but he, for some reason, flirted with her and kissed her. _"Why couldn't I stop him? How could I just let him kiss me…"_ Holden thought to herself. _"He was flirting with me...but he seemed so kind. And that song he played...he said he wrote it for me. But wait...from what I've heard, he is very popular with the girls in his class. What if he does this to all the girls."_ Holden continue to think to herself. She made a fist with her hand. _"Next time, I won't let him get away with flirting with me."_ Holden grumbled.

Holden then left the courtyard and went to go meet up her friends. They all met up as usually and started walking to their classroom. "Hey, Holden. What's up?" Hikari asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Holden asked. She didn't want to have to explain what had happened just a few minutes ago.

"Well you seem a little out of it this morning. Though not as much as Claire." Hikari said.

Holden knew Hikari was right, Xavier's kiss had caused a lot of surprise. But Holden hadn't even really paid attention to her friends, she looked at Claire walking next to her. Claire seems to really tired, though she was still walking to class it seems like she could collapse any moment.

"Wait Claire what happened?" Holden asked, not only concerned for her friend, but she also wanted to avoid talking about Xavier.

"Oh…Well," Claire yawned. "I'm pretty sure you were awoken by that explosion last night right? Well it woke me up and for the rest of the night I couldn't sleep, so I listened to the tv and radio reports of what was going on."

Holden placed her hand on Claire back, "Hey, it's alright. At least we are all ok."

Claire nodded, "Yeah...I just couldn't sleep at all. I'll probably be taking a really long nap when I get home today."

"But don't you always take a nap when you get home from school?" Flare said jokingly. Claire tried to say something back but it ended up just coming out as a mumble.

Everyone laughed as they entered the classroom and headed over to their desks. Holden stopped when she saw Oliver sitting as his desk. He was now wearing the school uniform. He looked a lot different in a white shirt compared to the black shirt he was wearing yesterday. Holden walked over to Oliver. Even though she was still a little annoyed with how Oliver flirted her yesterday, she wanted to get the thoughts of Xavier out of her head. "Good morning Oliver. I see you are wearing the school uniform now."

Oliver didn't look up at Holden, instead he continued to look at his desk as he grumbled, "Yeah."

Holden was surprised with hi response, just yesterday he seemed like such a nice and friendly guy. Now he was coming off as cold. Holden didn't understand where his attitude was coming from. "So um, how are you this morning." Holden asked.

Oliver sighed, "I'm just fine. Now weren't you the one who told me not to pay attention to you in class?"

Holden's eyes widen. She didn't think that he would say something like that...though she had just met him yesterday it still didn't feel like he would say that. Holden went over and sat in her sit and looked over at Oliver, he turned his head the other way. Holden was about to say something when the teacher came in. Holden sighed and got ready for class.

By the time lunch came Holden was going to try and talk to Oliver again but he left the classroom before she could talk to him. Holden didn't want to try and search the whole school looking for him, so she headed to lunch room and sat down with the rest of her friends. Shy and Riku were sitting around Flare, talking to her. Holden slowly ate her food as she thought about what had happen. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was sudden shook out of her daze.

"Hey Holden. Are you ok? You seemed to be spaced out." Kairi said. "Come on and tell us."

"I was just thinking about Oliver." Holden said.

"Oh of course you were." Hikari said with a laugh.

"No. Not like that." Holden frowned at Hikari. "Oliver just seemed to be acting differently today...he didn't want to talk to me."

"Hmm I don't know what it is, but there is something I don't like about him." Claire said as she took a bite of her food.

"What do you mean?" Holden asked.

Claire shrugged, still looking tired, "I don't know. I still need to try and investigate him and try and find some stuff out."

"You think every new person is suspicious, don't you?" Flare asked.

Claire shrugged again, "I don't know...Maybe."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Flare asked.

"Well I tried...but he didn't want to seem to talk." Holden explained.

A little while later when lunch ended and everyone headed back to their classrooms, Holden looked for Oliver but he didn't come in until just before class started. Holden tried to speak to him as soon as school was over but he immediately left school. Three days passed and Oliver still ignored Holden, and she didn't see Xavier either. Now by this point Holden started to feel concerned for Oliver. She really wanted to know what was bothering him. So after school ended Oliver was about to leave the classroom when Holden quickly ran up to Oliver and grabbed his wrist.

"Oliver please wait!" Holden said. "Please talk to me."

Oliver didn't look back or respond to Holden, he just stood there in silence for a moment. "If you want to talk then come with me." He then shook off Holden's grip on his wrist and grabbed on to Holden's wrist. He started walking out the classroom door, pulling Holden behind me.

"Oliver! Just tell me what's wrong. Please." Holden said as she was pulled along.

Oliver lead Holden upstairs and they soon entered out onto the school's rooftop. Oliver continued to pull Holden along a few more feet then he let go of her hand. "So you really can't see what's bothering me?" Oliver asked.

"No!" Holden nearly shouted, "How could I possible know anything if you don't tell me. You are being stubborn."

Oliver sighed and faced away from Holden, "You know I like you right?"

"Wait...you actually do like me? You weren't just messing with me?" Holden asked. She wanted to be sure about this.

"Yes of course. I saw you and thought you were the most beautiful girl here….but I guess you don't have the same feelings for me." Oliver said as he looked down at the ground.

Holden walked over and stood next to Oliver. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what feelings she had for him. She knew that she found him flirting with her annoying but she also saw that he seemed to be a nice guy. After a moment she finally spoke, "I...I don't know. I mean, I just met you just a few days ago."

"But you seem to get along with other students that you don't know just fine." Oliver said with a harsh tone in his voice.

Holden looked at Oliver with confusion. "What? Oliver, I don't understand what you mean." She slowly reached her hand out to place it on his shoulder but he quickly swatted her hand away and took a few steps away from her.

"I saw you kissing Xavier three days ago." Oliver muttered under his breath.

"What?" Holden said. "I didn't quite hear you."

Oliver spun around and walked right up to Holden. "I saw you and Xavier kiss!" He nearly shouted. Holden stared at him in shock. He looked angry but he also looked sad and hurt.

 _"He saw Xavier kiss me? Is that why he is so upset? Is he somehow jealous from that?"_ Holden thought to herself. Holden then spoke, "Oliver I didn't kiss…Wait how do you know Xavier?"

"He's my childhood friend. We both grew up in Radiant Garden." Oliver grumbled.

"I didn't know that…" Holden said. "But Oliver you have to know that I didn't kiss him."

Oliver glared, "Then what was it I saw three mornings ago? Tell me."

"He kissed me. I...I couldn't stop him. He just came up to me and kissed me." Holden explained.

"And do you like him?" Oliver asked, "Do you like him more than me?"

Holden didn't know how to answer him. She wasn't sure if she still was annoyed with Oliver or not. But he looked so sad when he spoke, as if the words he spoke hurt him. _"He must really care a lot about me if he is so bothered by this."_ Holden thought to herself.

"Well? Answer me!" Oliver looked angry when he spoke but he also looked like he was about to break into tears.

"I um...No I don't think I like him." Holden said.

"How then. How can you prove that to me?" Oliver asked.

Time seemed to slow down, Holden stared into Oliver's teal eyes. She knew that she must like Oliver at least a little, otherwise she wouldn't have cared why he was ignoring her. But how could she show Oliver that she liked him. Then a thought came to mind.

"H-Here is how I'll show you." Holden said as she felt her cheeks grow warm. She placed her hands on one of Oliver's shoulders and leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. And then she took a deep breath and leaned forwards to kiss him on the lips.

With in a second after she pulled back from the kiss, she felt Oliver's arms wrap around her and hold her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting so upset. I just didn't think Xavier would do that."

Holden continued to hug Oliver, "It's ok. At least we were able to talk it out and you won't ignore me right?"

Oliver nodded as they let go of their embrace. "So...Would you um...like to go out this weekend? If it's ok with you."

Holden smiled, "Sure. How about Sunday at four? We can meet at the park."

Oliver smiled back, "Alright, that would be great. I'll see you then. I need to get going now." Oliver gave Holden one quick hug before running towards the door.

Holden stood there for a moment before heading down. She was happy that she found out why Oliver was upset. But now she was worried what would happen if she ran into Xavier again. Flare, Hikari, and Clare were waiting by the school gate when Holden walked out.

"Holden where have you been?" Hikari asked as they all started walking.

"Sorry guys, I was talking with Oliver. I found out why he was not talking to me." Holden said.

"And what was the reason?" Flare asked.

"Well…" Holden started, but then she realized she didn't want to have to explain it all to her friends. They would probably tease her for days. "Uh it's hard to explain. I'll tell you guys some other time."

"I think you should stay away from him." Claire said.

"What? Why?" Holden asked.

"These past few days I did my investigating. I don't know what it is, but there is something that isn't good. I think it's best to just stay away from him." Claire explained.

"If you don't have a good explanation as to why I shouldn't hang around Oliver then I don't need to listen." Holden said as she crossed her arms.

"I can't confirm it, but with the info I have, he might just be apart of Organization XIII." Claire said.

There was a moment of silence before Holden spoke again, "You aren't serious are you?"

Claire shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure, but just to be safe just try to stay away from him."

"Do you want me to stay away from him because you are jealous are something?" Holden said as she glared at Claire.

"Jealous? I have no reason to be jealous. I just want you to be safe, that's all." Claire responded.

Holden was about to say something when Flare spoke first, "Guys just drop this. Let's just go home and get ready to head to the island tomorrow." The other three girls nodded and they changed to subject to something else as they continued to walk home.

Meanwhile Oliver was walking home when he saw Xavier sitting on a public bench, playing his guitar. Oliver marched up to him and crossed his arms. Xavier looked over and smiled, "Hey Oliver, where have you been? I thought that we were going to hang out the other day."

"Don't act so casual with me. I saw what you did." Oliver said.

Xavier continued to play his guitar, "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"You went and kissed Holden. I saw you kiss her."

Xavier stopped playing, "Oh that. Yeah, I just kinda felt like it. You got me thinking, maybe I should try to have all the girls in the school love me." Xavier chuckled.

"But I'm in love with her." Oliver said.

Xavier stood up and looked at his friend, "Oh, sorry man, I didn't know. You should have told me."

"Well now you know. So will you not go kissing her again?" Oliver asked as he uncrossed his arms.

Xavier thought about it for a moment before smirking, "Hmm no."

Oliver's eyes widened with anger, "What? Why not?"

Xavier laughed a little, "Because. What's the harm in having a little friendly rivalry for a girl?" And with that Xavier walked off.

"Xavier wait!" Oliver shouted but Xavier didn't turn around, he just kept walking as he started playing his guitar again. "Friendly rivalry?" Oliver said out loud to himself. He then sighed, and thought to himself. _"I should have expected that from Xavier. Always being a ladies' man. Always trying to find a way to get the girl. Well if he wants to have a little competition for Holden's affection then fine."_

* * *

And that was all writing in one day...wow that went faster than I thought. I hope you guys all liked this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. I always like seeing what you guys have to say.

 **I also still need OC's for the org**. **I will except Oc's for people that would want their Oc to be apart of Org XIII. They dont have to have an X in their name. But you do need to be one of the original numbers (1-14, yeah I'll count Xion). Just PM me (or leave a review if you dont have an account) info on the character like personality and appearance. And what number they would be, give two different numbers just in case more than one person wants the same number. So far only one person has given me an OC to use. They have the #2 spot. (Xigbar's spot).**


	4. Chapter 4

And I did it. I finally finished writing this chapter...hardly had any time though. But anyways onto the story!

* * *

Later that night, after Holden had dinner, she walked to her room and flopped down on her bed. She let out a long sigh as she stared at her ceiling. The conversation she had with Oliver she ran through her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

 _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ Holden thought to herself. _"I still can't believe I decided to kiss him...but if I hadn't he may have still been angry at me."_ Holden sat up and placed her hands on her head. _"I still don't know Oliver that well and now I'm going to see him on Sunday. What if he thinks it like a date? I don't know what I think of him yet, I need to get to know him more before I can decide anything."_ As these thoughts ran around in Holden's head she stood up and started to pace around her room, thinking everything over. _"Because I kissed him does he think that I love him? What if he tries to kiss me when I see him? Oh what am I going to to?"_

After a moment Holden took in several deep breaths and went back to sit on her bed. "Ok," She spoke outloud to herself, "Calm down. You can do this, just relax." Holden then got ready for bed, she wanted to get enough sleep since tomorrow she was going to island with all her friends.

All through Saturday Holden was at the island with Claire, Hikari, Flare, Kairi, Sora, Shy, and Riku. Though Holden had fun, the thoughts of Oliver still lingered in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

That night as Holden was getting ready for bed, she closed her eyes and thought, _"I gotta stop over thinking this. If Oliver thinks that I actually love him….I'll just tell him how I feel. Hopefully he'll understand."_

The next morning Holden woke up and started her day. She didn't have to be at the park until 4 so she had some time to get some stuff done, like her homework. As Holden went about her day, she kept checking the time every once and awhile. It was 2:15pm…then 2:55pm...then 3:26pm...and then 3:40pm. By that point Holden decided that she should head out. Holden sighed and headed out the door and started walking in the direction of the park. As she walked, she passed by a little pastry cafe, she stopped for a moment to smell the air. Holden smiled, she could smell the freshly baked pastries.

 _"I'll have to stop here on my way home and pick up some muffins."_ Holden thought to herself.

Holden had just walked a few feet when she felt something gently hit her ankle. She turned around and looked down and saw a little puppy with tan fur and pointed ears. "Aw so cute." Holden said as she squated down, she held out her hand and the little puppy came closer and sniffed her hand. After a few seconds the puppy licked her hand. Holden laughed, "You are very friendly, aren't you?" She gently patted the puppy's head. It was then that she noticed the collar around the puppy's neck. "Huh, did you run away from your owner or something?" The puppy seemed to bark in agreement.

At the moment a familiar voice rang out, "Coby! There you are." The voice said.

Holden looked up to see Xavier running towards her. She noticed a leash in his hand. When he made it over to Holden he took a moment to catch his breath. He then smiled, "Ah Holden. I see you've met Coby."

Holden stood up, "Wait he's your dog?"

Xavier nodded as he reached down and picked up Coby, he cradled him in one of his arms as he rubbed Coby's belly with the other. "Yeah, I got him just a few weeks ago. He's just a ball of energy. He ran off before I could put his leash on."

Holden looked at Xavier, he was acting much differently than he had that one morning. He seemed much nicer now. "I didn't think you were the type of guy who would have a dog." Holden ended up saying without thinking.

"You think can't have a cute little friend? You know a guy with a puppy is always more popular with the ladies." He smirked as he looked at Holden. And there was his flirty attitude again. "Would you like to hold him?"

"What? Um...I don't know." Holden tried to say but Xavier held out Coby towards her and she took him and held him in her arms. Coby barked with excitement. "Aw, he is just so cute!" Holden smiled.

She felt Xavier wrap an arm around her, "See? I was right. Now how about you spend the rest of the day with me?" He whispered into her him.

Anger quickly built up inside Holden, she pushed away from Xavier and placed Coby on the ground. "Just stop!" Holden shouted at him, she had to speak quickly before he had the chance to kiss her again. "I can't stand you! You just think you can do whatever you want to me but I won't let you. I won't let you just go around kissing me or whatever else you want to do. So just stop trying to flirt with me!" Holden took in a few deep breaths, she finally was able to tell Xavier exactly how she was feeling, maybe now he would back off.

Xavier's mouth hung open with surprise and shock, he didn't expect this outlash from Holden. Holden crossed her arms as she waited for a response. Xavier looked at Holden, "I...I'm sorry." He said still looking a little shocked but Holden could also see that he actually seemed hurt from her words.

"You better be. I talked with Oliver, he saw you kiss me. He told me you guys were friends. You're a real jerk."

Holden's words seemed to hurt Xavier even more. He looked away from Holden. "Holden, I'm really sorry ok?" He sighed before dropping down on his knees, he looked back at Holden and clasped his hands together, "Please Holden, let me show you I can be better. Let me prove to you that I'm actually a nice guy."

Holden stared into his eyes, she was confused by his sudden change in attitude. But he really did look sincere and honest. _"I can't give in that easily."_ Holden thought to herself.

"Monday after school, just spend one day with me and then you can judge whether I am a jerk or not. Please!" He begged.

Holden bit her lip, she never expected him to be like this, it just didn't seem to fit his personality. After a long moment of silence Holden heavily sighed, "Fine. You get one chance."

Xavier immediately jumped back onto his feet and smiled, "Thank you so much!" He attached the leash to Coby's collar and walked right up to Holden. "You won't regret it." And in the blink of an eye he quickly kiss Holden on the cheek and ran off before Holden could say anything.

"Ugh that guy…." Holden scoffed. She checked her watch, it read 3:58. "Ah two minutes 'till four!" Holden quickly ran towards the park. When she got there she looked around for Oliver. She saw him sitting on one of the benches. She walked over to him and smiled, "Hi Oliver."

Oliver stood and smiled back,"Good afternoon Holden." He reached for her hand and pulled it towards him. He gently kissed the top of her hand.

Holden yanked her hand back, "What are you doing that for?"

Oliver smiled, "I was trying to see if you would like it if I acted more like a gentleman. I guess not." Oliver chuckled.

Holden gave a small glare, "Don't think you can just go and kiss me whenever you like. You'd be no better than Xavier."

Oliver's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and nodded, "I see. I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it again."

 _"Try not to? He may not be as flirty as Xavier is but he still has a little flirtiness in him."_ Holden thought.

"So I was thinking that maybe you could show me around Destiny Islands. I still haven't had time to look all around." Oliver said.

"Well alright, let's go." Holden said as she started walking.

They walked around the downtown area as Holden told Oliver about the different stores and some history of the town. Oliver seemed to be amazed by everything. After some time had passed, it was 5:30pm.

"Holden, let's stop for a bit and get something to eat." Oliver said as he started walking towards a small restaurant.

"Oh, ok." Holden responded. She was feeling pretty hungry. She just hoped she didn't end up running into any of her friends. Who knows what they would say. They walked inside and sat down at a table next to a window. They ordered their food and then sat for a moment in silence. Holden started talking to break the silence. "So, um what do you think of Destiny Islands?" Holden said as they waited.

"Well, it's a lot different than Radiant Garden. Here it's a lot more calm and peaceful here." Oliver explained.

"Radiant Garden has that large castle in the center of the town right? I've seen pictures but I've never actually been there." Holden said with a sigh.

"You've never actually been to Radiant Garden?" Oliver asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Holden slowly shook her head. "No, I actually never had left Destiny Islands. I never really thought about travel to another town." Holden said as she lowered her head.

"Well I guess then I'll have to take you there sometime." Oliver said with a smile.

"W-What?" Holden said as she looked at Oliver with surprise.

"I said that one day I will take you on a small trip to Radiant Garden, so then you can see it in person."

"Oh thank you Oliver." Holden smiled. She could felt a faint warmth on her cheeks.

Their food soon arrived and they started eating. After they had finished and paid they left the restaurant and walked towards the beach. The sun was starting to set and the sky was slowly become a pretty orange. When they got to the beach Oliver looked out at the ocean at the large island farther out.

"What's the island out there?" He asked as he pointed towards it.

"Oh that's the island I hang out at with my friends. The island actually is owned by Sora and Flare's parents but they let us use it as out hangout place." Holden said.

"And I assume you take one of those boats to get out there?" Oliver said as he looked at the large dock that had several small boats tied to it.

Holden nodded. "Yup. I've been going to the island ever since Claire introduced me to Flare and Sora."

"So, can we go out to the island now?" Oliver asked.

"Um what?" Holden asked.

"Come on, I want to see that island. Let's go." Oliver said as he grabbed onto Holden's hand and pulled her towards the dock of boats.

"Wait hold on." Holden said as she tried to stop Oliver.

He pulled her down to the docks and stepped into on of the boats. "I want to go out and see the island. Don't you want to come with me?" Oliver asked.

"Well...I um…" Holden tried to think of response but she couldn't think of anything. Holden let out a sigh, "Alright fine." Holden stepped into the boat.

They sat down across from each other as Oliver untied the boat from the dock and started rowing. As he rowed towards the island he kept looking at Holden with a smile.

"Why are you looking at my like that?" Holden asked as she crossed her arms.

"Just looking. The setting sunlight makes you look beautiful." Oliver continued to smile kindly.

Holden could feel her cheeks getting warm again. She quickly crossed her arms and looked away, "T-Thanks." Was the only thing she could say.

Oliver closed his eyes and smiled, "Heh, you know you're really cute when you're shy."

"H-Hey! I'm not…" Holden started to say but then stopped. She knew if she denied being shy Oliver would probably tease her about it.

A few minutes later they at the island dock. Oliver tied up the boat and stepped onto the dock, Holden followed behind. Holden looked around the island, the waves rolled in and out calmly. "So this is the island." Holden said and sighed with a smile, "I just love to listen to the waves, it's so peaceful and relaxing here."

"Yeah, there isn't any place like this in Radiant Garden." Oliver said as he looked around with amazement. "Hey let's watch the sunset together. That tree looks like a good spot." Oliver smiled happily as he pointed to a large curved tree on a small island that was connected to the main island by a boardwalk. Holden knew what the tree was, it was the Paopu tree. Before Holden could say a word he grabbed Holden's hand and pulled her towards the smaller island. They ran across the boardwalk and walked onto the smaller island. Oliver let go of Holden's hand and went over to the Paopu tree. "Wow, this a really interesting tree. What is it?"

"It's called a Paopu tree. They are very rare." Holden explained. She decided to not tell him about the Paopu fruit legend, she didn't want to give Oliver any ideas.

Oliver hopped up onto the tree and sat down. He motioned for Holden to sit next to him. Holden hopped up and sat next to Oliver but she left a little space between them. But Oliver scooted a little closer to Holden. He slowly leaned back and wrapped his arm around Holden, pulling her closer. Holden tensed up, though she could feel the warmth in her cheeks returning. But she couldn't let Oliver get any closer than this, so she push away Oliver's hand.

Oliver looked a little surprised, "Huh?"

"Oliver...uh I…" Holden started to say. "How do I say this…I don't…" Holden stopped unable to figure out how to phase her sentence.

Oliver sighed with a small smile, "I think I understand. You think I'm going a little fast for you? You barely know me yet I already really like you. Sorry."

Holden looked over at Oliver, his smile looked so sweet and kind. "Oliver," Holden started, "Don't be sad. How about we get to know each a little more first? I would be fine with that. How about you?"

"I'd like that. The more time I get to spend with you, the better my life will get." Oliver said with a small smirk.

 _"He just had to have that flirty line, didn't he?"_ Holden thought as she sighed.

"Would you want to head back now? We should probably head back before the sun completely sets."

Holden nodded in agreement as they hopped off the tree and headed for the boat. On the way back to the mainland they didn't speak to one another, they just sat in silence. After docked the boat they started walking back into town. They walked down to Holden's street and stopped next to a lamp post.

"Well this is my street. I'll head home on my own from here." Holden said.

"Alright. And thanks for hanging out with me today. I know it really wasn't much or anything but I had fun getting to learn about the town." Oliver said.

"Yeah. Oh, you'll have to tell me more about Radiant Garden sometime, I still wanna know more about it."

Oliver chuckled and placed a hand on Holden's head, "Hey I told you, I was going to take you out to Radiant Garden at some point. It may not be right away, but I'll make sure you get to see it." Oliver said as he gently patted Holden on the head.

"T-Thanks." Holden said as she tried to keep herself from blushing. "I'll be going now, bye!" Holden quickly said before running off so Oliver couldn't notice that she has started blushing.

Holden ran back to her house, ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. She buried her head in her pillow, and let out an exasperated sigh. After a few minutes she rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling. Holden let out a moan "Oh what am I going to do? I've got two guys who say they like me. I don't know what I am going to do. I don't know what exactly I feel for them...I can't figure it out…Not yet at least...And tomorrow I promised Xavier I would meet him after school. Well I better get to bed otherwise I might oversleep."

* * *

Still trying to work on my romance writings and stuff...hope this was good. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.  
Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review if you want, telling me what you thought.


End file.
